Maybe You're All She Wants
by stayyclosetome
Summary: "Why do you still like her, Fred?" Ginny asked once more, only this time more firm. "Because she makes me happy," Fred said confidently. Fred Weasley starts wondering why Hermione chose HIM. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This is just a little something I thought of in my free time. This oneshot takes place during Fred's 7th year and Hermione's 5th year.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley walked into the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch practice. He had never been so tired in his life. Ever since Angelina Johnson became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she'd been out to kill them from exhaustion every day.<p>

Usually, he'd be ecstatic to see Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of one year, but today he was feeling a little down.

He was on his way from Transfigurations to Charms when he saw Hermione. He was going to wave to her but then he realized she was walking down the corridor with Anthony Goldstein; a fifth year from Ravenclaw. She looked so happy. And that's when it hit him- why was she with him? Clearly other guys could make her happy. And Anthony was someone who could match her wit and intellect… So why him?

He looked around the common room hoping to see George back from practice, but he couldn't find his twin anywhere.

He noticed Harry and Ron sitting at a table in a corner.

"Hey Harry, did you walk here with George?"

"Yeah, he went upstairs. Is everything alright," Harry acquired with a sudden fierce look on his face.

"Of course," Fred replied with a wink.

Harry had a tendency to ask Fred if everything was alright every now and then. Usually when he noticed Fred was alone.

_'Poor Potter. Probably just making sure I didn't break Hermione's heart. That's a definite death threat I could predict there.'_

Fred walked into his dormitory and saw his twin sitting on his bed, reviewing some notes for their products. George noticed he'd entered.

"Hey, Fred, the tests we did on the Headless Hats are—Fred? Are you alright?"

Fred sat down next to his brother. Talking to him was easy due to the fact that no one else in the world understood him like George.

Fred sighed then began, "Do you ever feel that the girl you're with could have _ANYONE_?"

George put the notebook aside and said, "All the time. What happened?"

Fred was about to tell George everything that's been on his mind, when Ginny entered.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I just thought Hermione would be here."

"Oh, no. Why would she be here? Just look for Anthony Goldstein. I'm sure you'd find her there too," Fred said with a scowl.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Ginny demanded.

"Spit it out, Freddie. It's just Ginny."

Fred paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell Ginny.

"I was coming out of Transfiguration today and I saw Hermione walking with Anthony Goldstein. And it made me question things. Why is she even dating me? She deserves someone who can challenge her intelligence. I'm just the prankster. I don't take school seriously… So why does she still like me?"

George and Ginny stared blankly at their brother.

"Why do _you_ still like her?" Ginny asked Fred.

Fred was taken aback. This was something he definitely he did not expect to hear. He was waiting to hear something like, 'are you mental, SHE loves YOU,' or expecting them to burst out in laughter. But this was completely out of the blue.

"I… Uh…-"

"Why do you still like her, Fred?" Ginny asked once more, only this time more firm.

"Because she makes me happy," Fred said confidently. "She makes me the happiest person in the world. I don't even see her as this know-it-all 15 year old. She's so much more than that. She's so beautiful; inside and outside. She's kind, strong, and stands up for what she believes in even if she's standing alone. I admire her intellect, and I'll always encourage her, because she does the same for me. Sure, she disapproves of my behavior sometimes but she never, ever stops me. She knows that pranking is my comfort zone, and I know studying is hers. She accepts me for who I am. What more could I ask for?" Fred finished just as the answer to his dilemma dawned upon him.

"Figured it out yet?" Ginny asked.

"I'm lost. Please explain, Gin," George said.

"Didn't you hear everything Fred just said about Hermione? If Fred can accept Hermione for her sharp brain and kind heart, then Hermione can put up with Fred's constant trouble-making, numerous detentions, and sarcastic personality. Maybe she doesn't want someone who can challenge her intellect. Maybe she just wants someone who can put up with her, someone who can teach her to let loose sometimes. _Or simply, someone who makes her happy_."

"Ah, makes sense. Anyway, she's not stupid, Fred. She wouldn't be with you if she wanted someone who was just like her."

Just then, the door opened and a girl with light brown curls entered. Fred admired how her curls framed her face. Her chocolate brown eyes always had a vibrant gleam and Fred couldn't help but be dazed by them.

"Hi!" Hermione said. "Fred, I thought we agreed to meet down by the main door?"

Fred mentally kicked himself for his idiocy. He was so consumed in his jealousy that he had entirely forgot their plan to meet up after Quidditch practice.

"I am _so_ sorry, Hermione!" Fred said as he jumped off of the bed. He grabbed Hermione's tender hands and led the way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a weird urge to write this. <strong>

**It was just for fun. :)**


End file.
